


BEACH EP!! BEACH EP!! BEACH EP!!

by fauchevalent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crit Role Prompt Fest, F/M, blupjeans -> perc'ahlia, i've been writing a TAZ stolen century arc au and this is def bc of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: She chuckles and turns her head to face him, looking for a second before asking, "You learned to swim, huh?" He nods and she smirks. "Think you could keep up with me?"





	BEACH EP!! BEACH EP!! BEACH EP!!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #1: seaside
> 
> if you're familiar with taz, here's a little breakdown for you -  
> taako VAX  
> merle SCANLAN  
> magnus GROG  
> lup VEX  
> barry PERCY  
> lucretia KEYLETH  
> davenport PIKE  
> \- this is based during the stolen century beach ep. and if you aren't, don't fret! you can enjoy this story either way.

It's been twenty-one years by the time Percy feels thoroughly worked to the bone.

Not that all of them have been nonstop work - he's certainly not Grog, who's been working his ass off each cycle to protect them all, and he isn't Pike's strong resolve to pull them out of each mess safely, not by a long shot, but Percy is still certainly exhausted by the time they arrive on their newest planet, eyes all rimmed with darkness and reflexes catching every touch out of fear. They end up being done and finished with the  _mission_ \- not that Percy feels especially keen to call it that, since their mission was most certainly not  _survive a terrifying near death experience and relive it every year of your life_ \- early on in the cycle, and when they park the ship back where they landed, Pike sighs. She looks at them all, a touch of concern in her eyes, and says, "A year of rest wouldn't hurt anyone."

Keyleth says, "A mental health year," at the same time Vax says, "Some fun in the sun," and Percy peeks out over the edge of the deck, surprise finding its way into his eyes as he notices their tropical locale.   
"We're... on a beach." He says slowly, as everyone is climbing down toward the waves, and Vex grins widely beside him.   
"Thanks for catching up with the rest of us, Percival." The consonants come sharply off her tongue and he nearly melts.  _Yes,_ he supposes, Vex at his hip,  _a year of rest might not be so bad_.

 

* * *

 

 

A few months into the year, he finds her laid out on a patch of dry sand, toes digging into the deserted beach.   
"Vex." He says, and she taps the spot beside her.   
"C'mon," she says, readjusting her positioning half an inch, "Join me." He does, of course, because he could never deny Vex a thing, and she looks up sideways at him in the ensuing silence. "How's beach year treating you?" She asks, eventually, and he shrugs.  
"Alright, I guess. I learned to swim, which seems needed for such a cycle."  
She chuckles and turns her head to face him, looking for a second before asking, "You learned to swim, huh?" He nods and she smirks. "Think you could keep up with me?"

Probably not, no, but he smiles anyway and says, "Sure," willing his cheeks to stop flooding red. Surprisingly, Vex hops right up at the challenge, and he has to run to keep up with her as she sprints for the water.  
"Game on, darling," she grins, throwing herself into the water headfirst.  
Percy is not nearly brave enough and only dives in, bobbing in the water and looking for her to come back up. "Vex?" He asks the water's still surface, and he nearly jumps ten feet in the air as a pair of hands wrap around his arm in response. He still can't see her, just bits of her through the water, her hair floating sideways towards the shore and her shirt as it fills with air. "Surprise." She says, though it's muffled by the thick layer of ocean. Her hand drifts to his back to pull herself out of the water and he does jump this time, losing his glasses to the shock. Vex catches them easily and slips them back on his face, her hand cold and dripping saltwater, and he turns red again.   
"Thanks." He murmurs, and she smiles thoughtfully, moving towards him in the water.  
"No problem, Percy. I can't have my only help for maths losing his sight now, can I?"  
He reaches up to touch where his glasses drip onto his cheek and chuckles. "I guess not, huh?" He looks at her for a moment and then makes to start swimming now that she's finally visible - Vex backs up to allow him movement and Percy watches her trip across a patch of slippery rocks nearly instantly. He reaches an arm around, supporting her as she stands back up, and grins as she flushes with color.  
"My hero," she faux-swoons, looping one hand around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thanks."  
They both stand there, blushing and grinning, until Vex breaks the moment by sliding her cold hand down his shirt and breaking out in peals of laughter when he shrieks in response.   
"You're evil," Percy says, and Vex reaches her hand into the ocean and flicks a little water at his nose. "You love it," she responds easily, and Percy just smiles, wiping his face free of water.


End file.
